fannon22fandomcom-20200216-history
The Five Doujustu
There are four great dojutsu's…the Sharingan, the Byakugan, the Rinnegan, and the Taifugan. There are several other dojutsu's that are random offshoots of the originals. But none of them can truly compare to the original four. For each of the original four have a second stage, the second stage being the double edged sword. The four great dojutsu's however powerful, are also incapable of blending. No two dojutsu's can create a more powerful hybrid. For when a dojutsu activates, it becomes a permanent part of them, and will be passed onto their offspring. The other dojutsu will remain in the genetic code. But if you activate one dojutsu, you cannot activate the others, even if they are in your genetic code. Each dojutsu has a strength and power that rivals the others. List of Doujustu Sharingan The Sharingan, dojutsu of the Uchiha clan, is capable of copying any ninjutsu, genjutsu, or Taijutsu, predicting movements before they happen, being able to hypnotize ones opponent through mere eye contact, a limited ability to see various chakra types through colors. But its greatest strength lies in its second stage where it gains its four Hijutsu. The Mangekyou Sharingan eye, the epitome of the Sharingan's cycle, capable of using the black flames of Amaterasu, the eternal illusion Tsukuyomi, the Unstoppable warrior Susanoo, and the raging vortex Kamui. But to gain the Mangekyou Sharingan, you must kill the one that means the most to you, whether it is your friend, sibling parent…or lover. But when you gain the Mangekyou, its power will not last forever. Gaining the Mangekyou causes the user to slowly go blind; using the Mangekyou even once will accelerate the process. The only one to ever find a way around this, was Madara Uchiha. So desperate to keep the power of his almighty eyes…he murdered his younger brother and placed his brother's eyes in his own. His power remained, but he never went blind again, becoming the first Uchiha immortal. Byakugan The Byakugan, dojutsu of the Hyuuga clan, capable of seeing chakra in all of its forms at a much higher level than the Sharingan, seeing things at a telescopic vision, seeing through solid objects, and seeing around oneself at a "near" full 360 degrees. Like the Sharingan, the Byakugan's greatest strength lies in its second stage. The Bankaygou Byakugan, the epitome of the Byakugan's cycle, capable of seeing 10 times further than the regular Byakugan, along with no blindspot, giving the user a perfect 360 degree vision. No genjutsu can affect the user and this version of the Byakugan, and it's chakra sensory skills are so powerfull it can use the targets chakra against them by making it unstable, turning genjutsu against the caster and can possibly turn ninjutsu attacks on him or her. Addational controll allows the user to blow things up by forcing concentrated chakra into a single point, and breaking into other's minds. The user is able to "summon" thier personailties similar to Susanoo, and the user also gains the abilitly of Phyiconics (telepathy, telekenisis, intagability). But using the eye slowly causes the pressure of the highly concretrated chakra to build up and up untill the users brain literly explodes to death. The only way to avoid this is to find your true happiness as a way to prevent the chakra build up from stress. Only one has ever achieved this, her name was lost to history. But she did not want the Hyuuga clan to ever control this power. She made sure that all future generations of Hyuuga were cold and detached to prevent them from ever being close to anyone. Rinnegan The Rinnegan, is the dojutsu of the Uzumaki clan. In addition to enabling the user to quickly master various jutsu, the user may also use all six forms of chakra nature transformation which literally allows its user to use any technique they wish. It also allows one to create the paths of Preta, Naraka, Human, Deva, Asura, and Animal; each path having his or her own specialty. Like the Sharingan and the Byakugan, the Rinnegan also allows the user to see chakra, including otherwise hidden barriers. Like all of the four great dojutsu's, the Rinnegan has a more powerful second stage. The Akuma Rinnegan, the epitome of the Rinnegan's cycle, capable of using the sub elements, including Hyoton, Mokuton, and Yoton, as well as all the other sub elements; one can also actually place the original soul of someone and bring them back to life, whether it be in their old body or a new one. To obtain the Akuma Rinnegan you must save the life of a person whom who despise the most, no matter who it is. The Rinnegan's power comes at a price however, by gaining the Rinnegan you no longer need to eat, drink sleep, or do any other necessities of humans, but if you do not, then you slowly begin to wither away into nothing more than a crippled pile of flesh, waiting for someone to either kill you or await until your imminent demise. The only one to find a way around this was the Sage of Six Paths. When he was near the crippling point, he reabsorbed the power of his six paths, no longer being crippled, but being in the perfect body for one his age. He had only one child, but he wanted to make sure that the knowledge of how to gain the second level was lost to time. He left knowledge of only the Rinnegan, not the Akuma Rinnegan. His last surviving remnants were Kushina Uzumaki, and Nagato Uzumaki. Taifugan The Taifugan, dojutsu of the Namikaze clan, capable of using pure chakra to a much higher extent than a regular shinobi, they usually become incapable of using any element outside of their natural affinities, it can force chakra to take different forms, ranging from that of a shield, a sword, or even a seal, a Taifugan is also capable of recognizing and breaking down seals so long as chakra has been applied to said seal. All shinobi are capable of using pure chakra like one would use a sword or kunai, but that takes years of training. With the Taifugan it becomes a natural abilitly to them. This Kekkei Genkai, due to it's natural chakra abilities, can also break down, any chakra related justu (as long as it is not a kekkei Genkai) allowing the user to understand it's properties and thus counterattack it. The last abilitly of the Taifugan is an extensive memory; when the eye is activated, the user will be able to rember anything they have seen, smelt or herd. Just like the rest of the four great Dojutsu's, the Taifugan has a second stage, the Kurai Taifugan. The Kurai Taifugan has the ability to instantly cast seals that have been broken down by the eye, can fire raw blasts of pure chakra with little effort, capable of manipulating the chakra within a jutsu that has already been cast, and warp the energy around oneself to a minimal degree. It allows its users to sense the types of elemental chakras that an opponent possess and allows users to determine almost every jutsu that the opponent can use. This level also gives users a special technique called Igzani, or the abilitly to 'give life' to chakra without the side effects. To awaken this stage you must watch the person you despise most die, watch as the last trace of life exits, their body. The curse of this stage is that you are forever condemned to remember the faces of everyone you have killed or seen die, haunting your nightmares forever. To forget these haunting memories, and prevent yourself from going insane, you must learn to let go of the past and find solace. One who succeeded in this endeavor was Minato Namikaze, the last of the Namikaze clan. Minato Namikaze created two extremely destructive techniques thanks to his Taifugan, one that only another Taifugan wielder could hope to use. He created the Hiraishin for his family's personal technique, and the Rasengan, that only his sensei was able to master without the Taifugan. Kagegan The Kagegan, belonging to Zonnie Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha, is a mutated Doujustu that has all the abilities of the four main Doujustu, easily making it the moast powerfull eye technique there is. It's own abilitly howerver, is that it gives users an incredible memory. The Mangekyou Kagegan has all the abilities of the Mangeykou Sharingan, Bankayou Byakugan, Akima Rinnegan, and the Kurai Taifugan. To obtain it, the user must overcome thier greatest sadness, wether it be thier reason for revenge, or a personal fear, howerver, the Mangeykou Kagegan has all the weaknesses of those induvisial Doujustu levels and to overcome such a weakness, the user must eathier limit it's use, or get rid of thier sorce of happiness, weather it be a person, or an item. This and many more reasons are why both Sasuke and Zonnie say the Kagegan is more trouble then whats it's worth. If you transplant the eyes of Mangekyou Kagegan to your own MK, then you will gain the 'Eternal' Mangekyou Kagegan. Which will automaticly relive the Kagegan's drawbacks , and grant the use of a powerful jutsu beyond the capacities of the Mangekyou Kagegan. These eyes also allow the user to change the nature of an opponent's or your's jutsu. (i.e if someone uses a sheild that totally protects themselves, you can change the nature so it only protects yourself or that its totally useless). Kyuubi of the Four Doujustu ﻿''Minato Namikaze, son of Nnoitra Namikaze and Hitomi Hyuuga. His father was the last Namikaze, but refused to marry someone for anything but love, even if it meant the permanent destruction of his Bloodline. He fell in love with Hitomi Hyuuga of the Branch family. Their child grew up an orphan because they died fighting in the second shinobi war, dying in the others arms. Minato Namikaze activated his fathers bloodline, but refused to marry for anything but love, for the same reasons as his father. He fell in love and married Kushina Uzumaki, the last of the Uzumaki clan.'' Kushina Uzumaki, daughter of Madara Uchiha and Kisari Uzumaki. Kushina was a child born from rape. After her father had been exiled from Konoha, he went to Whirlpool to start anew. He was so enveloped by rage that when a woman, Kisari Uzumaki asked if there was anything she could do to help him, he broke her arms and legs before he raped her. When Kushina was born, her mother died in childbirth. Kushina never was able to activate either of her Dojutsu, as the clan heiress she was never put into life or death situations. She didn't know anything about her father until he came to find the child he knew was born there. When she discovered how she was born, she was enraged and disgusted. She used the skills she learned as an Uzumaki and sliced out her fathers left eye. Her father wiped out whirlpool and the Uzumaki clan, leaving only her alive. But before he left, he placed a seal on her, she could pass on her dojutsu, but she would never activate them. Only a Mangekyou Sharingan, wielded by a seal master, could ever remove the seal. She went to Konoha where she fell in love with and married Minato Namikaze. The two were on the same genin team, they were unstoppable together. They made friends with the clan heirs. Kushina would talk and hang with every one of her classmates, But Kushina absolutely refused to go near Fugaku Uchiha. All she saw in Fugaku was Uchiha; she did not realize that Fugaku was nothing like Madara. When everyone including Fugaku asked why she did not like Fugaku, she explained with great detail. She explained how her father raped her mother, how she was made the last of her clan because of her father's genocide on the village. When the story was done, Fugaku Uchiha, the heartless genius, broke down crying on his knees begging for her forgiveness for his Relative's misdeeds. Realizing that Fugaku and Madara were nothing alike, she accepted his apology and they all became great friends. When Kushina and Minato married, not even a month later Minato was named the Yondaime, and not even two months afterwards, Kushina declared that they were expecting a child, as were every one of their friends. They couldn't be any happier. Clan alliances were made between all of them. They called themselves the Clan Heads 9. They all were going to have children around the same time; they sort of planned it out that way. Nine months after the declaration, only Kushina and Hiashi's wife had not yet had their children. It was on this day, that the Kyuubi attacked the village, under orders from Madara Uchiha. The only way to stop the Kyuubi was to seal the demon, and the only thing that could hold the demon was a newborn child, and the only newborn that day…was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. After the sealing, Minato died, Kushina was left in a coma, protected by the most trusted Hyuuga's. And Naruto became the unwilling host of the very demon his grandfather sent to destroy the village. This is where our story begins. Naruto Uzumaki had the capability to activate the Rinnegan, the Sharingan, the Byakugan, or the Seishougan, but because of kyuubi's chakra unintentionally leaking into his system, it stunted every possible chance for Naruto to activate his bloodlines. It remained his way, no matter how many times he was in a life or death situation, now matter how many times he was beaten near death, his bloodlines never activated. All that changed during Naruto's first c-rank mission. During this mission, Naruto, thanks to the very demon who caused his suffering, had achieved once thought impossible…he was now the only living holder of the most powerful eye bloodline to date. Behold Naruto…of the four dojutsu. bit and whole page is based of [http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5018271/1/Naruto_of_the_Four_Dojutsu Naruto of the Four Doujustuby Dracohalo117on Fanfiction Net., serious great author chek him out.]